Dear Diary: I think I'm in love
by XCherryxBlossomX16
Summary: Dear Diary, What can I say? Naruto isn't the same boy I knew as a kid. Oh my, I think I'm in love with my best friend...What to do now? NaruSaku hints of SasuSaku mild language
1. I think I'm in love

****

This is my first fanfic. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went on a date with Naruto. Well it wasn't an actual date but hey if it makes him happy. I guess I never expected Naruto to be such a gentleman. It's like he's grown up even more than _

_I expected. I'm proud of him too. He was so kind and polite. He even paid for our meal. I'm glad I said yes to him. I mean he'd been pestering me for a week to go on a date with him so I finally _

_give in. I thought that after this he'd be happy and never ask me again. But after tonight, I want him to ask me out again. Oh my, I think I'm in love with him. I feel...weird. I haven't liked _

_anyone this way since Sasuke left. What should I do? How can I face him again and act normal? Okay, just calm down. It's only Naruto, you know, your best friend since kindergarten. Oh look _

_at the time. I must be getting to bed. I have school tomorrow._

_ -Sakura_

I opened my eyes to the sunlight glaring through the light green curtains hanging on my window. I squinted at my alarm clock. It read, 9:06am. Oh crap. I was late. I grabbed my towel

and hopped into the shower. I can't believe my mother didn't wake me up! Why didn't my alarm go off? I pondered this as I got dressed. I knew that I had set it up to ring at six. I

went to grab my hairbrush when I saw a note on my dresser.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Because of the snow last night, school was cancelled. I turned off your alarm clock so it wouldn't wake you. I've gone to pick up some things, be back later._

_Love Mom._

Oh. No school. That was good because I had just remembered that my homework was not finished. Snow though, that was weird. It almost never snowed here. I mean this is bright

sunny Konoha. The eternal summer or something like that. Well that didn't matter. I brushed my hair and went to get some breakfast. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I opened

the fridge door. Hmm, apples, strawberries, oranges, milk, yogurt, some funny looking brown stuff. I decided on some yogurt and looked in the cupboards for a pop tart. I sat at the

small round table. I was in the middle of eating when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura! Guess what? No school! Wanna go sliding with me and some friends?" Naruto's happy go-lucky voice rang in my ears. I blushed for some strange reason.

"Uh, sure Naruto. See you in a few." My heart skipped a beat. Yep defiantly a crush. I swallowed the rest of my breakfast and tore back upstairs. I was going to finish my homework but

it could wait. I found my hardly ever worn winter jacket and some gloves. I didn't own snow pants. The next thing I knew, the door bell was ringing.

"Just a minute Naruto!" I hollered. I turned around and he was standing in my door way.

"Sorry couldn't wait, too excited." He grinned. His blue eyes shone with excitement. I turned around so he wouldn't see me blush. I grabbed a pen and wrote a note for my mother,

telling her where I was going.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

He smiled and opened the door. I thanked him and walked outside. Kiba, Ino, Hinata, and Lee were waiting at the end of my front lawn. Ino waved at us. I waved back.

"Took you long enough Sakura." She said. I laughed.

"Sorry didn't mean to keep the princess waiting."

Kiba rolled his eyes. Lee smiled his youthful smile and Hinata blushed. I had completely forgotten. Hinata had this huge crush on Naruto. Yikes. This was going to be a problem. We

grabbed our sleds and headed just outside the village to the best hill around. I looked at all the happy faces surrounding me. I couldn't help but think of the consequences to dating

Naruto. Surely Hinata would hate me. That would make Ino kind of ticked because she had been trying to set them up for ages. Kiba wouldn't mind as he kind of liked Hinata. I don't

handle being hated so well so I decided to keep my mouth shut and just enjoy the snow day.

After hours of sledding and a couple of hot chocolates, we parted ways and headed home. I ran straight to my room. I ignored my homework and grabbed my diary from its hiding spot.

_Dear Diary,_

_I went sliding with my friends today. I couldn't help but think about me dating Naruto. I blushed every time he spoke to me. Thank goodness for the cold weather or else he'd be curious. I really _

_like him. What should I do? I can't just ask him out. Hinata would be so upset. I'm so confused. Maybe some sleep would help. Well that's all for tonight._

_-Sakura._

Needless to say I fell asleep before I could do my homework. Hopefully I could sort things out in the morning.

* * *

**Kind of all over the place isn't it? Well it's only the first chapter so there is still time for it to make sense. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. Life isn't fair

**Sorry it took awhile. I've been quite busy and such. I got a few reviews for the last chapter and was so you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Naruto stared deep into my bright green eyes, "Sakura, will you marry me?"_

_I was speechless. I had wanted this forever and was unsure of what to say. Hinata had suddenly appeared at the door. Her eyes filled with tears._

"_Sakura, I thought we were friends." She suddenly turned into Ino. _

"_Sakura! Some friend you turned out to be!"_

"_I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't..." I couldn't speak properly. I watched as two of my closest friends turned away._

"_Sakura" Naruto's voice sounded distant. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, "Sakura get up!"_

Huh? My mom? What was going on? I felt something ice cold hit my face. Water.

"Ahhh! Eww I'm all wet now!" I screamed as the cold liquid splashed me. I opened my eyes and saw my mother standing by my bedroom door. Naruto had somehow gotten there and

was holding the cup full of water. I glared at him. He smiled his gorgeous smile. My heart melted on the spot. I could feel a blush creeping upon my face.

"Sorry Sakura but I've been waiting for like twenty minutes." Naruto was oblivious to what he had just done, "Your face is kind of red. Are you sick?"

"Uh..." I thought quickly, "No I'm angry!"

"Well I'm sorry but if you don't hurry up, we'll be late for school." Naruto had backed out of my room, "So hurry up!"

My mom mouthed sorry and headed downstairs. I sighed and got up. My dream had been so real. I got ready in a flash. I grabbed my books and realized that my homework wasn't

finished. I stuffed the unfinished work into my bag and bolted down the stairs.

I ran into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Naruto was there at the table in his favourite seat. He was eating an unusually large mango.

"Umm Naruto, why are you eating that?" I was curious. Naruto never ate any fruits or vegetables.

"It's candy!" Naruto exclaimed happily. I shook my head trying not to laugh at my friend's gullibility.

"No Naruto, that's not candy." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out into fits of giggles. Naruto looked from me to the 'candy'.

"It's not?" He repeated, "Then what is it?"

"It's a mango Naruto." I replied.

"What's that?" Naruto took another bite.

"It's a fruit Naruto." I watched his reaction. He glanced down at the fruit in his hand. Then he spit the morsel he had bitten out. It hit the wall and fell into the open garbage can. Then

Naruto bolted to the fridge and grabbed a juice box. He drained it in seconds.

"Eww!! I ate fruit! Gross!"

"Naruto, that juice you just drank was 100% real fruit, no sugar added." I pointed out between giggles. He looked horrified. He grabbed his bag and ran outside. I followed him,

shutting the door. Once we were well away from my house Naruto spoke.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked. I was shocked. I didn't hate him; I was in love with him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every day, you always have some weird looking food that looks like candy. I always eat it and this always happens. Why can't you just put some candy in the fridge so that it doesn't

happen?"

"Well, for one, it's my house so I decide what I eat. Two, you shouldn't go into other peoples fridges for food without permission. And finally, you deserved it for pouring water on me."

Hey I may love him but I can still get mad at him.

Naruto was quiet for a minute, "good point. Alright then I'd say it won't happen again but odds are that it will."

"I know Naruto, I know."

We walked to school together, talking about the snow day and 's new outfit. Spandex gym shorts aren't a pretty sight. Well maybe if it were Naruto. No bad Sakura! Think about the

dream! Bad idea! We finally made it to school. Naruto waved good-bye and headed to his first class. I found Ino and we both went to History class. She was rambling on about some

upcoming concert. I just nodded, thinking about Naruto. Our teacher overheard Ino and separated us again. This happened every day. Honestly why don't they save themselves

trouble and not let us sit together? I'll never understand teachers. I sat at the empty desk by the window. It was going to be another boring class. I absent-mindedly drew little hearts

on my note book. Finally the bell rang.

Ino waved bye and headed to her next class. My next class was physics. I waved at Hinata as I entered the class. She smiled and sat at our usual seats. I sat beside her. On her left

was Kiba. He grinned at me.

"Hey beautiful." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Kiba could be such a flirt. I leaned across Hinata and lightly smacked him. He got the picture and stopped his silly antics. Hinata

giggled her nervous giggle. I smiled. No one knew about my little secret...Yet anways. I valued my friendship with Hinata and Ino so telling them was out of the question. I was staring

into space again. I don't understand it either. I never had a problem with paying attention. Now all I think about is Naruto. It's like an obsession.

"Sakura did you understand question four?" Hinata brought me back from my daydreaming.

"Uh well actually I never finished my homework." I replied.

"Oh." Hinata turned to ask Kiba. I sank back into my stupor. The bell rang and I walked with Hinata to our English class. Ino was already in the class. She was sitting at our usual spot.

Hinata went to sit behind Ino but I beat her there. She looked at me questioningly but sat beside Ino. I knew I was acting strange but I really needed to clear my head before talking

to them again. Ino attempted to turn around to talk to me but the teacher always caught her. She grumbled and turned around. The bell rang for lunch.

"Okay Sakura talk." Ino had cornered me in the cafeteria. I glanced at my tray.

"Can't we sit down first?" I suggested. Ino sighed and sat down. Hinata sat beside her. I sat across from them.

"Alright we are sitting. Talk." Ino looked serious.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked curiously. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Sakura you can't think we don't see you acting all funny. The snow day you were blushing like crazy and Hinata said you were blushing during physics too. What is up?"

Oh crap. They noticed. I thought quickly. What do I say? Shoot!

"Oh umm well..."

"Aha! I got it! You are in love!" Ino burst out. I grabbed her arm.

"Not so loud Ino!" I whispered.

"I was right wasn't I? So who is it?" Ino leaned in to her my answer. Hinata looked curious too. At that point Naruto sat beside me.

"Hey guys or girls...whichever you prefer."Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed and said hello. Ino brushed him off.

"So who is it?"

"What?" Naruto looked at me and Ino.

"Sakura's crushing on someone but she won't say." Ino explained.

"Really?" Naruto looked interested. Oh crap. What do I say? Egh! This isn't fair! I glanced at all their nosey faces and tried to think of an answer to please everyone.

"Umm it's ah...Kiba." I thought of the first guy that came into my head, next to Naruto of course.

"Oh My Gosh!" Ino jumped up and down excitedly. Hinata smiled like she knew all along. Ugh this so wasn't fair. I looked at Naruto. He looked...sad? I must have hurt him with my

answer. If only he really knew. I felt like crying. Life isn't fair!

The rest of the day flew by. Naruto hardly spoke to me. It hurt. I didn't think my answer would hurt him so much. We walked home together but Naruto didn't stay. He mumbled

something about homework and flew home. I did my homework and ate supper in silence. I washed up and went to my room. I pulled my diary out of its hiding spot.

_Dear diary,_

_Where to begin? Today started out like normal. Then it all went downhill. Ino got me to admit I have a crush and Hinata was there and Naruto. So I lied and said I liked Kiba. KIBA!!!! Ugh!!!! _

_Now Naruto is upset and I can't do anything to help him. I can't just say I love you Naruto but lied because Hinata loves you too! He'd never believe me and Hinata would hate me and Ino. Well _

_who cares but life sucks! _

_-Sakura_

After I finished venting I fell asleep still silently crying.

* * *

**Please review**

**Tell me what you thought :)**


	3. An awkward date

**Now before you shoot me, I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I was sick for a week and had a lot of work to catch up on. Okay so no more excuses. I stayed up until 4am to finish this (thank gosh for spell check XD) Alright so enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

* * *

I awoke the next morning with dry eyes. I had been crying in my sleep. Clearly I am over reacting. I'll bet Ino's completely forgotten by now. Then again, best friends never forget

anything, well except if they borrow large sums of money. That's when they avoid you like the plague. I'm getting seriously off topic now. I got out of my bed and got ready for school. I

stuffed my books into my bag and went downstairs.

My mother was in the kitchen making eggs.

"Good morning Sakura." My mother turned around and smiled at me, "Your Aunt Yuna had her baby last night."

I dropped my bag on the floor. I was so excited! We've been waiting for my aunt to have her baby for a month now.

"What is it?" I could hardly contain my excitement.

"It's a boy." My mother replied.

"Oh when can we go see them? What's his name? What does Uncle Shin think about him?" I was bombarding her with several questions.

"After school, Hikaru, he's quite happy actually and you're going to be late so get going to school." My mother replied. I picked my bag off the floor.

"Strange, Naruto hasn't called or shown up yet today." My mother pointed out. I stopped half way to the door.

"Yeah strange." It was all I could say. I left home and headed to school.

I sat beside Ino during History. I think today was the first day ever, that we didn't have to be separated by our teacher. Ino had said good morning but sensed that something was

wrong. She hasn't said a word since. I was kind of grateful. I needed to have an excuse by lunch for my sudden quietness. No doubt I'd be questioned at lunch.

I walked slowly to physics, formulating a plan. I sat beside Hinata and managed a hello. Kiba sat down next to Hinata. He turned and winked at me. Wait a minute, Kiba was flirting

with me. This may work to my advantage. I began formulating a better plan. My original plan was to lie about someone in my family being sick but this one was about a million times

better. Sometimes I don't know where I come up with this stuff. I turned to look at Kiba. He winked and I faked a blush. Hinata noticed and smiled. No doubt she hadn't forgotten

yesterday. Class passed by without a problem. Kiba flirted a couple more times which Hinata defiantly noticed.

Hinata and I walked to English and sat together. Ino burst into class at the last second frowning like crazy.

"What's wrong Ino?" Hinata asked shyly. Ino stared at her. She was creeping me out.

"I'll tell you two at lunch." She said as she sat behind us. I was curious. Ino usually told us right away when something was up. Hinata gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. Ino

could be strange at times.

At lunch, we raced to the cafeteria. Not for the food, but for our secluded table that we could talk at without getting eavesdropped. Ino sat next to Hinata and me across from them.

"Okay Ino, what's going on?" I demanded. Hinata looked up from her food. Ino glanced around to make certain no one was listening in on our conversation.

"Several things actually, first off, Naruto isn't here today." Hinata and I gasped. Naruto never missed school.

"Secondly, somehow the entire school knows about your little crush on Kiba." Ino told me. I was horrified.

"Crap, I should have known something was up. He kept acting all flirty with me during physics." I couldn't believe this. Now I was going to have to pretend I really do like Kiba.

"Is that it Ino?" Hinata asked timidly. I looked up at Ino. Surly that was all that was wrong.

"No." Ino replied.

"What is it Ino?" I demanded.

"You're not going to like this much Sakura." Ino looked at me. Egh, I hate when she does this.

"Just blurt it out Ino." I was getting angry. The lunch bell rang.

"Crap. I have an appointment. I'll tell you later." Ino grabbed her stuff and bolted.

"Get back here and tell me what's going on right now." I hollered at the blond who was half was to the exit.

"Later! I promise." She disappeared through the door.

"I wonder what it is." Hinata said. I had completely forgotten that she was still at the table.

"I don't know but she is going to pay for leaving us hanging." I glared at the exit.

"Hey ladies." I turned around to see Kiba staring at me. Great, just great.

"What do you want?" I demanded coldly. Kiba frowned. Clearly my behaviour was confusing him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight." Kiba asked. I was speechless. A date with Kiba? I thought for a moment. This could work. I could pretend to be

excited, go on the date, and suddenly realize I don't like him. Perfect. My little plan is set in motion.

"I'd love to Kiba." I smiled sweetly. Hinata giggled. Kiba left looking happy. Hinata waited till he was completely gone before she spoke.

"Isn't that sweet, I wish Naruto would ask me out." My eye twitched. I understood her feelings for Naruto but couldn't help but be jealous. It was hard to explain how what she said

made me feel. I wanted Naruto but no one knew. Everyone knows about Hinata, except Naruto, and is rooting for it to happen. No one is rooting for me. It makes me want to get him

that much more. It's like the saying; "Everyone wants what they can't have."I want Naruto, who is claimed by Hinata because she liked him longer. It isn't fair. Then again, life isn't fair.

Now I'm turning this into a competition and no one knows about it.

The rest of the day went by without a problem. After school I went to the hospital to see my new cousin. He's so cute. That's when I remembered my date. I told my mother and we

rushed home. She was gushing the whole drive about how I was growing up and such. I rolled my eyes. We got home and I quickly got dressed up and fixed my hair. Ten minutes later

the door bell rang. Kiba had a flower for me. How sweet. My mother took plenty of pictures. Why? I don't know, you'd think she thought it was prom. We were finally able to leave.

Kiba took me to the fancy restaurant downtown. He was polite and paid for the meal. After dinner we walked to the little bridge near the park. He leaned against the rail talking about

something that had happened after lunch. I couldn't help but compare this date to my other one with Naruto. It was similar in a sense. Kiba really was a great guy, polite, kind, funny.

But something inside me said that it would never work. My heart belongs to another and force could not change that. I was only half listening to what Kiba had been saying.

"Sakura? Hey are you listening?" Kiba looked concerned.

"Oh, huh? Sorry I zoned out." I tried to focus on what he was saying.

"Something's wrong." Kiba stated. I tried to disagree. I didn't want him to think he was the problem.

"No nothing's wrong." I managed to say.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?" Kiba stared into my eyes.

"I've been told." I thought back to when Naruto and I were little and I his favourite toys. He always caught my lies.

"Listen Sakura, you don't seem too happy. What's up?" He grinned a very Naruto like grin. I couldn't help but tell him.

"Kiba, I don't want to hurt you but this won't work out. You're a great guy. Perfect for any girl but that's not me." I hoped he wouldn't hate me.

"Thank gosh." Kiba said. I looked at him funny. He realized what he had said.

"That sounded badly didn't it? Look Sakura; don't get me wrong, you are awesome. You're smart, friendly, funny and incredibly pretty. You make girls wish they were you without

trying." Kiba said.

"Thanks for the compliment Kiba but what's your point?" I asked.

"I haven't been very honest with you Sakura. I heard that you were crushing on me and kind of used it to my advantage."(A/N: sounds familiar doesn't it?)

"What do you mean?" He was using me? I was using him, well sort of.

"I hoped that if went on a date and you loved it, you'd tell Ino and Hinata."

"Okay I don't follow." I was confused.

"I really like Ino okay. I thought that she'd get a jealous and want to go out with me. I was going to use you to get to Ino okay?" Kiba looked disgusted with himself.

"Oh,"

"You hate me now don't you?"

"No Kiba I don't hate you. I hope you and Ino do hook up. You two are perfect for each other." I smiled. Maybe this wasn't a complete waste of a date. I was defiantly going to hook

these two up.

"Thanks Sakura. So are we still friends?"

"Yeah of course Kiba." I smiled again. We finished the date and he walked me home. He gave me a good night hug and said see ya tomorrow. I went inside and up to my room.

"Well that worked out better than I thought. Then it hit me. Ino still hasn't told me what other problem she had. I was going to find out tomorrow. I pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was epic. First Aunt Yuna had her baby, a boy named Hikaru. He's so cute and tiny too. Second, Naruto wasn't at school. That never happens. Ino knew why too. She still has to tell _

_me. I __hope he's there tomorrow. What else? Oh yeah, Kiba asked me out on a date. Like I planned it didn't work out. He secretly likes Ino. Besides we are better friends. Ino needs to tell me _

_what __else is going on. I don't know where she gets her information but she's always got something to say. I can't believe I'm saying this but I cannot let Hinata get Naruto. I'm turning this into _

_a __competition. But I can't lose again. I can't have my heart broken like it was when HE left. Naruto will be mine._

_Love, Sakura_

I put my diary down and got ready for bed. I hid my diary and got in bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was not going to cry. Naruto will be mine. Sorry Hinata but friend or not,

Naruto's mine. And with that I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay so I made Kiba a little ooc and such but it was important to the story. What else? Umm right, Ino's secret. That is very important. I've actually planned out the next four chapters but there is one important thing I need to get out of the way before these can become 's where you, the readers, come in.**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!**

**I need you to answer this question:**

**Who will be Sakura's Enemey?(sorry if that's spelt wrong)**

**You can choose any character that hasn't been mentioned in the story yet. I would prefer it to be a girl as it would flow better in the story. I would like to see your opinion on it. I have a few in mind but I need imput. So put your choice in your review please. The faster a choice is made, the sooner a chapter will be written. **

**Thanks XD**

**ON A SIDE NOTE:**

**OMG has anyone read ch437 of the naruto Manga??? My sister cried. I don't want to give any spoilers but if you haven't read it then do so after reviewing this.**

* * *


	4. AN and Mini chapter A memory

**Please read. It is sort of important. Yep it's an A/N but there is a bonus mini chapter included. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

Hi everyone. Umm so this is an author's note/mini chapter. The chapter will be very short but I couldn't bring myself to just make an author's note. So before the mini chapter I

have to get a few things out of the way. First I've noticed that all my chapters' sentences are chopped up. I tried to prevent this but had no luck. If this keeps happening, do not

hesitate to let me know. It happens to every paper I write. XD Silly me. Ahem, so next I would like to address the main problem. In order for me to continue the story, I need an enemy

for Sakura. I've been asked what kind of enemy so I thought I'd tell you. It has to be someone who despises Sakura. They also have to be a fairly decent student body president. They

also have to want to destroy Sakura's social life permanently. Umm what else? It can be anyone who hasn't appeared in the story thus far. (That excludes Hinata) It can be a guy as

I've mentioned before but a girl would make my life a little easier. Hey but I like a good challenge, so if you want a guy then suggest it.

Kind of long note lol. Also I suck at coming up with chapter titles but I find that it's easier to remember what chapter you're on if you can recall the last chapter you read. So I'd like

to have a little contest for fun (no prizes unless you like virtual cookies) at the end of each new chapter you can post a chapter title that relates to the chapter. I've already named the

first three but quite frankly I don't like them. It's only for fun so go crazy with it.

Okay so far these are who have been suggested as enemies:

Tenten

Temari

Naruko (not sure who that is, may have been a typo)

Kurnai (I actually liked this one but she doesn't fit the requirements very well)

Hinata (sorry but she has already been introduced)

I know it all comes down to my choice but I'd like to have your opinions before my final decision. On a side note whoever it is will probably be ooc but I don't think it can be helped.

Thanks for your time and all.

-XCherryxBlossomX16

* * *

Now time for the mini chapter 

I awoke in the middle of the night with a cold sweat. I had been dreaming or more like nightmaring. I remembered my dream too, which usually never happened to me. It brought

back an old memory. I recalled walking to school with Naruto. He had been talking about his new pet cat. He had named it Duckie McQuackster. We were about eight when this took

place. I had asked him about the weird name. He replied that his friend had hair that resembled a duck. I hadn't understood the connection. Naruto explained that the cat looked

similar to his friend, thus the silly name. We were happy and the best of friends. His mother had agreed to take me to Naruto's karate class. I was excited because I would finally meet

Naruto's new friend who attended the same karate class. The boy also happened to be transferring to our school so they thought it was best that he have as many friends as possible

to help him adjust to new surroundings. So I was sitting on one of those folding chairs that you were always afraid to get off of in case they folded back up, and wondering if this boy

would like me. I watched the class intently. I was trying to guess which boy was Naruto's friend. Several looked similar to ducks. One had big feet, another had a beakish nose, I sat

there giggling but none of them had duck like hair. Maybe he was sick? I was getting very panicky when I saw Naruto chattering with another boy with shiny black hair that ruffled up in

the back- similar to a duck. I began blushing. He looked so cute.

Naruto was dragging the boy over to where I was sitting. I got all nervous and felt sick. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had never felt this way before. Naruto waved at me

as they got closer. I gulped back my strange feeling and got off my dangerous folding chair.

"Sakura this is my friend Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto turned to look at me then back at Sasuke, "Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno."

"Hi Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke had the voice of an angel. Ok I may have been exaggerating but hey, I was only eight. He was well mannered and all I could think was

'he is the prettiest person in the entire world.'

"H-hi Sasuke-kun." I shyly said. He smiled the prettiest smile in the entire universe. That was the first time I had fallen in love. It was also the first day I started keeping a diary.

I sat at the edge of my bed, trying to determine why my nightmare had conjured up that memory. Then it hit me. The connection. My dream had been about the night Sasuke left. He

had broken my heart and was the cause of my tears for over a week. I replayed the memories in my head. No matter what Sasuke had said or done to hurt me or make me happy,

there was one common factor. Naruto. He was there before Sasuke and he is still here after Sasuke. Maybe that's why I like him so much. I glanced at the clock. Ugh, 3:45 am. I

needed to be up soon. I got a glass of water and went back to sleep thinking of my dream and Naruto.

* * *

**It was a bit longer then I intended it to be but I was typing and typing and typing...XD**

**Okay so please review my petite chapter (that's right French people, I decided that my chapters are feminin XD)**

**Umm so please also give me your enemy suggestions. I've started chapter 4 which could be ch5 due to the fact thet my mini chapter goes along with the story. Now it's 4:12 am so I'll be going to bed now. **

**REVIEW PLEASE :) I solved my choppy sentence problem all you have to do is enlarge the screen lol I can be so dense sometimes XD**


	5. What a Day

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the length between updates, I've been really busy with school and work. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this. It makes me so happy to read them and because of the reviews I made time late at night to work on this. It's also the longest chapter to date. I know people still think the chapters are short but when a chapter is over five pages and 2000 words, I think it's long. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If there is anything you don't understand about this chapter or the mini chapter then don't hesitate to ask. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Ugh, 6:00 am. I thought about what had happened last night. Then I remembered my determination. I smiled and got ready for school.

My mother knocked on my door.

"Sakura, Naruto called. He said he couldn't walk to school with you today but that he would see you there." My mother left after delivering her message. So Naruto was going to meet

me there? Strange, he has to walk past my house to get to school. That must mean that he'd be late. I wonder why. I'd have to ask him when I got there. I grabbed my bag and

skipped down the stairs. My mother gave me a confused look.

"Sakura, what's gotten into you lately? You seem awfully happy and more energetic." Of course she would notice the change in my behaviour. It must be some kind of mom thing.

"Oh I'm just happy about Hikaru being born." It wasn't totally a lie, I was happy about that. She looked a little sceptical but then again she always did when it came to my happiness. I

grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door.

"Sakura! It's not time to leave yet!" My mom called out as I ran full speed down the street. I ignored her and bolted to school.

I was in a hurry because I had to talk to Ino. She still needed to tell me why Naruto wasn't in class yesterday. I arrived at school just as Ino got there. She saw me and waved. I ran

over to her.

"Ino we need to talk." She looked curious. We sat by our favourite tree and Ino looked at me.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Why wasn't Naruto at school yesterday? You said I wouldn't like it." I gave her one of my spill the beans looks.

"Right, okay so you remember when Naruto and Kiba pulled that prank on the lunch lady?"

"Yeah, they never got caught." I remembered that day. It was an epic prank.

"Well, yesterday morning my father got a call from an anonymous source with evidence as to who pulled the prank. My dad left super early and when I got to school, he kicked Naruto

out of his office with a letter."

"A letter? What kind of letter?"

"Suspension letter." Ino waited for my reaction.

"What! Naruto got suspended?" I was furious.

"I don't know. He had to get the letter signed by his parents. Today they are going to decide what to do with him."

"What about Kiba?" I demanded. If Naruto was going down then so was Kiba.

"The source only said that Naruto was the one behind it all." Ino replied.

"But this happened months ago." I pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Still, Naruto is in serious trouble." Ino stood up, "Remember when I said that the whole school knew about your crush on Kiba? Well I found out how the school found

out."

"Really? Who was it?" I wanted to know who was behind this.

"Them." Ino replied. She pointed out a group of teens heading into the school. Ugh, of course it was them. I glanced at the group. There was Tenten, the captain of all the girls' sports

teams. Beside her was Neji, Hinata's cousin. He was captain of all the guys' sports teams. Behind Neji was the group's lackey, Rock Lee. He was stuck carrying all their books and doing

their homework. Up front, leading the pack followed closely by her man servant, Shikamaru, was Temari. She was the ring leader of the group. She was also my worst enemy. We had

competed against each other for everything. I tried out for the lead of the musical, so did she. Of course due to my unnaturally pink hair, she got the role. She also beat me for student

council president, captain of the cheerleading team, and pretty much everything I tried out for.

"Well, she must be trying to sabotage my social status yet again." I rolled my eyes. Seriously, after her little group, mine was the next most popular but slowly rising due to our

kindness. She doesn't like competition.

"So, Hinata told me that Kiba asked you on a date last night. So how was it?" Ino gave me a sly look.

"It was okay. We both decided that we were better friends." I replied, not mentioning that Kiba secretly likes her. She looked a little disappointed.

"So, no kissing?"

"No, just a friendly hug."

Ino grabbed her books. I followed suit and we headed to class.

History class was pretty dull. I think even the keeners at the front of the room fell asleep. It's weird how no matter whom the teacher is, the history class is always warm and emits this

weird aura of tiredness. I dozed in and out, catching little bits of information about the Konoha massacre of 1967. One thing about history class that you can always count on is

repetition of past events. They talk about the Konoha massacre every year. Then we get research papers to complete. It's total blah. I was more occupied by the funny looking bug

sitting on the edge of my pencil. It was creeping me out. Its big buggy eyes were looking right into mine. I was tempted to drive my pen through its stupid little eyes but the bell rang.

The bug flew off out the window.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked, looking slightly concerned.

"What do you mean?" I didn't think I looked bothered, just bored.

"You were staring daggers at the bug on your pencil. I was sure you were going to stab it with your pen." Ino raised an eye brow questioningly.

"Oh that, I was bored and the bug was creeping me out with its freaky little eyes." I started laughing. Ino stared at me like I was insane. She waved bye, as she went towards her

next class. I met up with Hinata at the physics lab.

"Good morning Sakura, how was your first class?" Hinata smiled her shy smile. Typical Hinata: I knew she really wanted to know about the date.

"Dull, I was more interested in the fly on my pencil than the actual class." I replied.

"Massacre again?" Hinata understood the dull subject. Sure when we first heard it, we were scared and interested. Now they drone it into your head.

"Yep, seriously I understood it the first time they droned it into our heads. Now it's just a pain." I sat in my seat. Hinata sat next to me.

"Sakura, I have a question." Hinata looked away.

"Huh? Okay what is it?" Hinata was acting odd.

"Well I overheard Temari and Tenten talking in the girl's washroom. I usually ignore it but they mentioned Naruto." Hinata double checked that no one was in listening distance.

"Okay so..." I was curious now.

"Well my question is about Naruto. I thought since he practically lives at your house, you'd be able to answer this."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Did Naruto get thrown out of school?"

"Oh..." Whew, I thought she was going to ask if we were dating or something.

"Oh?"

"No listen I have to tell you and Kiba something." I said as Kiba burst through the door as the bell rang. She nodded and waved Kiba over. Kiba saw us and smiled.

"Hey Babe, Sakura" He greeted. I rolled my eyes. That boy was such a flirt.

"Sakura wants to tell us something." Hinata ignored his greeting.

Okay, what about?" Kiba looked at me.

"It's about Naruto." I said as the teacher settled us down. I spent the rest of the class telling them what Ino had told me. Kiba looked ticked that Naruto was getting all the credit for

their prank. Hinata was worried. When the bell finally rang, Hinata and I headed to English. We met Ino at the door. I quickly told her that Kiba and Hinata were filled in. She nodded as

Temari's group marched by.

I suffered through another dull class lecture. Hinata was doodling on a piece of scrap paper. Ino was furiously writing on a piece of paper. That was not normal. She never took notes.

Her father could easily get the teachers to photocopy the notes for her. I looked away and saw the strangest site. That stupid little bug had followed me! It was staring up at me with

its stupid eyes. I tried to shoo it away but it merely moved a bit out of reach. Seriously that bug was going down. Hinata watched me attempt to budge the tiny insect. It landed on

Ino's head. She didn't notice. Now was my chance. I grabbed my book and was about to smoosh it while it rested on Ino's head. She turned her head and the bug flew on top of my

head. I wacked at it with full force. Stupid me... The bug moved at last second, I smacked my head with my book and caused everyone to stare at me.

"Umm, my hand slipped?" I looked away awkwardly. That was embarrassing. Ino giggled for the rest of the class.

"Listen, that bug is following me!" I tried to explain as we sat at our usual table. Kiba laughed so hard that milk came out of his nose. Ino wiped Kiba's milk off her chin.

"Okay now on to more serious matters." Ino pulled out that piece of paper she had been writing on.

"What's the paper for?" I asked.

"This? I wrote down every clue as to who may have known about the prank." Ino showed us the list. Our names were at the top, followed by anyone who had been in contact with us

that day.

"I can't believe you remembered that Ino." I was amazed with her memory.

"I'm not just a pretty face you know." Ino pouted.

"Too true..." Kiba said.

"Say what?" Ino looked at him.

"Nothing..." Kiba looked away from Ino. Hinata smiled and I giggled. Kiba shot us a dirty look.

"I just got an idea." I suddenly said.

"Well, we're all ears." Ino leaned in.

"Okay, why don't we get Kiba to go and confess to helping Naruto?" I said.

"Then, I'd get in trouble too." Kiba thought for a moment.

"But it's not fair for Naruto." Hinata pointed out. I was going to say that too.

"That might just work." Ino exclaimed. She grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him out of the cafeteria. Hinata and I quickly followed behind them.

"So how was the date?" Hinata asked as we ran.

"We decided that we were better friends. Besides he's crushing on Ino." I replied. She nodded and turned left. I followed her. We arrived at the office in no time at all. This may not

sound that great but the office was on the opposite side of the school.

Ino burst into her father's office. Naruto was sitting there looking worried but he smiled when he saw me in behind. I waved and blushed. Hinata blushed a bit as well. I tried to ignore

that.

"Ino what is the meaning of this?" Her father demanded.

"Kiba has something to say." Ino shoved Kiba in front of the tall Yamanaka. He gulped as he peered up at him.

"I..." Kiba was panicking. Naruto looked confused.

"I don't have all day ." The principal said.

"Naruto wasn't the only one involved in the prank." Kiba blurted out.

"Kiba?" Naruto looked shocked.

"He wasn't? Then who else helped him?"

"I did. The actual prank was my idea." Kiba confessed.

"I see then...Girls please wait outside while I talk to . Naruto you may also wait outside."

We exited the tiny office. Kiba looked downright scared.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said as soon as we were out of the office.

"Hey it's Kiba you should thank." I said as I playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"I'm curious though. Who knew about this and wanted me to get busted?" Naruto looked at us.

"That's what I want to know." Ino said. We stared at each other. Then the bell rang.

"Crap! We still have classes!" I exclaimed. We all ran together towards our math class.

I couldn't help but stare at Naruto as we ran to class. Get a grip girl! He's just a boy, like Kiba. There was so much happening that I wanted desperately to write in my dairy but it was

sadly at home.

"Sakura?" Ino whispered.

"What now Ino?"

"Can you stop staring at Naruto's butt? It's creeping me out."

Crap. That was embarrassing.

* * *

**No Diary entry this time ;) Sorry if it sounds a little cliffie **

**If you have any questions please pm me and I will reply asap**

**I was thinking of doing a one-shot about an adventure mentioned in the story but I need opinions: Which should I do?**

**Naruto & Kiba's prank**

**Sakura & Temari's rivalry**

**Life before Sakura discovers her love of Naruto**

**WHICH INTERESTS YOU MOST?**

**Now before you review this, I have recently made a youtube account. There is nothing there right now but in the near future I will be posting videos relating to this story and future updates. I like making videos so expect me to mention it again ;P I will post a link in my profile to my youtube account if you are interested in seeing little videos of this story.**

**OKAY I'M DONE YOU CAN GO REVIEW NOW :) THANKS**


	6. What friends are for

**So I know it's been a long time. I had a major writers block and with final projects and exams and midterms I've been very busy. I'm hoping now that school's over, I can write **

**more. I've stared another little story but I'm not sure I like it much. Anyways enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto and therefore do not have any rights to Naruto at all.**

* * *

We made it to math just as the final bell sounded. Naruto headed towards his usual seat in the back of the class. I followed behind him. I was off in la la land and didn't notice him

abruptly stop four seats away. I walked right into him as he turned around to face me. His lips made contact with my forehead. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. I felt the blood rush to

my cheeks as I blushed furiously. My first instinct was to reach up and slap that boy silly. I held back and instead apologized for walking into him.

Ino peered behind Naruto and scowled. I glanced behind Naruto as well.

"Who do they think they are?" Ino demanded when my eyes made contact with what she was glaring at. Temari and her little gang were sitting in our seats. Hinata frowned a little.

Naruto turned around again.

"Those no good skan-" Ino began as I put a hand over her mouth. Now was not the time to be calling them names.

"Maybe we can ask them to move." Hinata suggested. Naruto shook his head.

"We could ask but the only way to get through to people like them is to reach out and slap their smug little faces." Naruto made a fist.

"Well I won't stand here while they park their butts on our chairs." Ino marched up to them. I followed her. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and practically dragged her along.

Temari looked up and nudged Tenten. Evil smiles spread across their faces.

"Hey Temari get your fat butt out of our seats." Ino cut right to the chase. Temari looked at Ino.

"Your chair? I don't think this has your name on it." Temari smirked. Ino made a fist.

"Besides, we don't have assigned seating, so it doesn't matter where you sit." Tenten pitched in. Neji looked up from his text book.

"Can you move, your ugliness is blocking my reading light." He spoke as Ino got ready to spring at them. I grabbed her arm.

"Forget it Ino, just forget it." I murmured. We turned to take the remaining seats at the front of the class when Temari spoke.

"They haven't kicked you out yet Naruto?"

Naruto froze. Ino's eyes popped out of her head. Well not really but she did have really wide eyes. Hinata gasped. I turned to say something to Temari when a booming voice yelled over

my shoulder.

"Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Uzumaki, take your seats!"

We sat at the front of the class. Our math instructor began his lessons on logarithms. Great for us. He was a spitter. By that I mean every second word came with a bit of his saliva; a

wonderful thing to get on your face right after lunch.

Ino kept turning around to glare at Temari. I faced my paper to answer the first problem. I realized my paper was damp. Great, now what else could possibly go wrong today? I sighed

and endured the rest of math. When the bell rang, Naruto and I headed to our next class.

"Hey Sakura, how would they know about the prank?" Naruto glanced back at me as we prepared to play volley ball.

"Naruto, I don't know but they've got some nerve saying something like that to you." I turned to face the net as the ball came flying past Naruto and hit me square in the face. The next

thing I knew, I was flat on the floor.

I awoke in the nurse's office. Naruto was sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. I sat up and was hugged. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye.

"I was so worried! I thought you had died!" Naruto smiled.

"Quit being so dramatic, I'm fine." I gave him a friendly shove.

"Yeah, thanks for getting us out of gym though." Naruto hated volley ball so I guess this was an added bonus to being friends with the person most likely to be hit by flying objects.

We left the nurse's office after she confirmed that I was okay. There was no point in going back to gym so we sat outside by the big tree. Alone time with Naruto, it's like a dream come

true.

"So, how are things?" Naruto awkwardly asked. I thought for a moment.

"Things are good." I replied. Damn, why couldn't I say something not so lame and cheesy? This could be my only chance to tell him how I really felt without hurting anyone.

"Look Sakura, I need to ask you something." Naruto looked directly at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Ummm ok, what is it?" I felt my heart beat faster and faster. He fidgeted with his fingers a bit before continuing.

"I was wondering how..."

"Sakura! Naruto!"

Ino was standing by the side doors. She was waving franticly. Naruto left his sentence hanging. We got up and ran over to Ino. I was so going to get Ino back. Naruto was going to ask

me something but stupid Ino had to be Ino.

"What is it Yamanaka?" Naruto was a little mad too.

"Hey what's with you?" Ino glanced at his somewhat angry face.

"Never mind, what did you want?" Naruto's smile returned.

"It's about Kiba." Ino said. We looked at each other.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Kiba explained the entire story to dad, and he said Naruto had nothing to do with it." Ino looked at Naruto.

"What? No way, that mutt! He gets all the credit for the best prank ever committed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! He was suspended." Ino finished.

That shut Naruto up.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Don't know much, that's all he said before leaving. Hinata walked home with him to find out more." Ino glanced at us.

I needed to find out why he would do something like that. Naruto wanted answers as well.

"Kiba you idiot. I'm the one who should be suspended." Naruto angrily punched the side of the wall.

"Well I'm going to ask my dad for more information. Bye guys!" Ino ran off to her father's car.

"I'll walk home with you." Naruto said. We grabbed our books and headed down the street.

"So Naruto, I was wondering, how is Ilia?" I asked.

"Well she was kind of mad about the whole situation yesterday but other than that she's happy." Naruto replied. Naruto's adopted mother Ilia had taken care of him since he was born.

His real parents had disappeared after he was born.

"Understandable, she does worry about you quite a bit." I replied.

"Sakura, I was wondering if..."

BRINNNNG!!!!

"Hold on, Hello? Hey mom, what's up? What really? Today, okay I'll be there, bye." Naruto turned to look at me.

"That was mom, I got to go, see you later!" Naruto hugged me and ran down the street.

I walked to my house, slightly disappointed by everything.

"I'm home." I ran to my room and pulled out my diary.

"SAKURA, phone!" My mother exclaimed. I ran downstairs and got the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Sakura, it's Kiba, Ino called and wanted me to call you. She said you had to ask me something."

"Ino. Oh right, I wanted to know why you took all the blame."

"I knew that's what you wanted to know. Well I guess I did it for you."

"What do you mean?" I was curious now.

"Sakura, when you said you didn't really like me as more than a friend, it hurt a little. I figured it was someone else that you couldn't get over, until today. I couldn't believe I didn't notice

it sooner but I guess I was always watching Hinata and Ino's reactions to things that I never noticed yours."

What was he talking about? Reactions to what?

"Kiba I don't understand what you are saying." I was so confused.

"I like Ino. You know that. I stare at her all the time. She notices it too. It's plainly obvious I like her. Same with Hinata. She blushes like a fool at Naruto. Her crush is obvious to everyone

but Naruto. I thought it was funny watching her loss her marbles every time Naruto talks to her."

"Okay we knew that already, why are you telling me?"

"Sakura, after I got shot down I was watching to see any signs of a crush on some other guy. Then when we met up with Naruto again, it was plain and clear as day. You like Naruto."

Well dog boy is smarter than I thought.

"Ah, well..."

"Sakura you can't deny it."

"Fine, I like Naruto. Please don't say anything."

"Hey you didn't tell Ino, I'm true to my word, no one finds out."

"Thanks Kiba, I owe you one big time." I honestly did too.

"Well Sakura, I think this works to both of our advantages. I seem cool and heroic for taking the blame so Ino keeps calling me and Naruto stays out of trouble so you can see him."

"Kiba thanks a lot. Bye." I hung up the phone. Kiba really is a sweet guy.

I went back to my room and wrote in my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was hectic. First I thought Naruto was in big trouble. Turns out Kiba took the blame. Temari was the one to tell everyone about my 'crush' on Kiba. I think they had something to do with _

_spilling the prank. I don't have any proof but whatever. Kiba knows about my crush on Naruto but has agreed to keep it a secret. Speaking of Naruto, I want to know what he was going to ask me. _

_So many chances to get together but I blew them all. Well, I'm incredibly tired so I'm thinking early bedtime._

_Lots of love, Sakura_

I placed my diary back in its hiding spot and curled into a ball on my bed. The next thing I knew, my mother was calling me for supper. After supper I did some homework and went to bed.

Tomorrow I will tell him how I felt.

* * *

**So like usual review ask questions, I don't think I made this chapter too clear but I rushed it for you guys...may have been a bad idea..Anyone seen the latest naruto shippuuden? Pretty snakish now I'm going to read the next manga chapter so you should go read it too :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER :)**


	7. Determination lost

**So, there probably isn't an excuse for not updating in almost a year...I've had the files sitting on my computer for a long time but never updated... I think I'm going to finish off this story in the next month. I've been rereading this story and I kind of hate it. Well I don't want to just leave it.**

**I own nothing :3**

* * *

"Cause we belong together now yeah, forever united here somehow, yeah, you got a piece of me, and honestly, my life, my life, would suck, would suck without you..." I sang to the song on the radio. The sun was shining; my breakfast cooking and Naruto would be here soon. I smiled as I plotted how to share my true feelings with him. Corner him at lunch? No, too many people. Then an idea bloomed in my head. I decided to convince him to go get ramen with me. Lucky for me, ramen is the boy's favourite food. I hummed to the next song playing on the radio.

I sat down and began eating my breakfast. I love Fridays. Friday always meant weekend. Weekends with my friends were always fun. I glanced up at the clock. Naruto was running late. Well it gave me a chance to not blush like a crazy fool. Finally the blond came bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to run and the road was being destroyed by city workers and I took a detour and..."

"Naruto, it's okay, I'm still eating." I laughed as he poured a glass of water and spilled it on his shirt. He looked down, shrugged and took a sip of the water.

"Why is it that water has zero taste?" He thought out loud. I shrugged and finished my breakfast.

"Alright let's go." I said a few moments later. We grabbed our bags and walked down the street.

We kept silent for the longest while. 'Now's your chance Sakura.' I thought.

"Naruto, want to get some ramen after school?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Man, I want to but I have something to do after school." Naruto looked disappointed. I slowed my pace and sulked for a bit. We were almost at school when he turned around.

"I got an idea, how about I met you at your house after I finish the errands for my mom." Naruto suggested. I perked up.

"Okay, that's a good idea. Can you stop by at six?" I asked. Six seemed like a nice time. I could get all prettied up and finish my homework.

"Yeah, six sounds good." Naruto responded.

I spent the entire school day with a smile on my face. Not even Temari and her goons could get me down. Not that they didn't try. At lunch, Tenten slipped worms into our sandwiches. Ino ran to the bathroom while Kiba shrugged it off and kept eating. I decided to go buy an apple from the lunch line instead of eating my mystery soup. Later in class, Temari and Neji were in a group with me and Naruto. Temari kept stealing my answers word for word then claimed that I was copying her. Naruto started an argument with Neji over the square root of pi and got sent outside. They saw that as a chance to upset me. I ignored their feeble attempts to bug me. That made them angrier but it's not my problem.

I was so excited when final bell rang.

"What's gotten into you Sakura? You're never this happy." Ino commented as we walked to the parking lot.

"I'm just happy it's the weekend." I wasn't really lying, just not telling the entire truth. Ino nodded and waved bye as she got into her dad's car.

I walked home and pulled out my homework. I was in the middle of a really tough math question when the phone rang.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey Sakura, its Naruto. Quick question, do you mind if I bring a friend with us to go get ramen?"

"I guess so..." I was disappointed again. So much for our little date. Well I guess it wasn't really a date to begin with, just two friends going out for a bite to eat.

"Okay, thanks Sakura. See you at six." Naruto exclaimed as he hung up. I hung up the phone and returned to my work.

I finished my homework and glanced at the clock. It read 5:06. One hour to go. I ran up to my room to find a nice but not too fancy outfit. I began to ponder who Naruto was bringing with us. If it was Kiba then I could reason with him to leave. Then a thought hit me. What if it was a girl? Like a crush of his or something like that; I began panicking. I guess I would have to wait until he got here.

I was ready by five thirty, so I watched some TV. I kept glancing at the clock. I began to feel hungry and wished Naruto would hurry up and get here. Finally the clock switched to six. No Naruto. I looked up and down the street for a sign of him. He was nowhere in sight. I sat back down and twiddled my thumbs. I mentally pictured beating the guy into a bloody pulp of hunky Naruto-ness. I glanced at the clock again. It was almost seven. I didn't realize that mentally beating Naruto would take so long. I was getting angry. That stupid blond was late. I couldn't believe it; I was being stood up by my supposed best friend and crush. He was going to be in a world of hurt the next time I see him. I was about to make a sandwich when I heard the door burst open.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto exclaim.

"Sorry I'm so late, you see..." He began to explain. I got up and was about to head into the front room.

"Cut the crap Naruto. You are the most annoying, irritating, dumbest friend I've ever had the misfortune of befriending. I'd run if I were you, because when I get a hold of you, there won't be any of you left. I'm gonna beat you into next week you..." I began exclaiming as Naruto entered the room. He looked at my face and realized he should have called. I continued to bring my mental images to life.

"You stupid, dumb, annoying..."

"Loser?" A voice offered.

"Exactly, loser, wait..." I stopped dead in the middle of the room. I recognized that voice. It was one I hadn't heard in a long time.

"My, my, some things never change. Eh Sakura?"

I looked at the door as Naruto moved out of the way. There standing in my doorway with the all too familiar smirk of superiority, was the first person to have ever stolen my heart.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**review if you still want me to finish the story**


	8. Oh crap

__

**Well, since a few people reviewed the last chapter, I decided to post the next one! Keep in mind I wrote this a long time ago. I just reread this now and I couldn't help laughing at it....Well some people won't be too happy ;) Haha **

**I own nothing! :)**

* * *

"Sasuke?" I thought I was seeing things. There in my door was the all too beautiful Uchiha; no sign of emotion could be traced upon his perfect skin. No, get a grip girl; he isn't that cute boy from middle school. No, now he was a hunk from high school. I was left speechless as Naruto took my shock as an opportunity to explain his late entrance.

"So it was all Sasuke's fault. Sakura, are you listening?" Naruto looked at me. I snapped out of my daze and nodded.

"Okay then, let's all get ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he headed out the door. Sasuke and I followed behind the goofy blond.

The night went by not quite the way I had imagined. First, Naruto ate too much and ended up sick. Second, all he did was talk to Sasuke about the good old days. I listened to Sasuke and Naruto catch up. I watched Naruto throw up on the table and get us kicked out. The only good thing that had come from this night was a free meal. Sasuke had paid for it all. Naruto's house was on the way back from the ramen shop. We decided to drop him off there. Sasuke offered to walk me home.

So as we headed towards my house, we talked. Sasuke was never one for words. I was shocked by his first statement.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He carefully avoided my eyes. I stopped cold. Why was he apologizing now?

"Sasuke, look, it was years ago, honestly I can't even remember what you said so you need not apologize." I really didn't want him dragging up sad memories.

"If you had forgotten what I said, you would have just accepted the apology and moved on." Sasuke pointed out.

"Since when have you been a social person with any skills of deducting human behaviour?" I snapped.

"Look Sakura, I know I was out of line but it was for your own good." Sasuke was going to pursue the topic.

"What was, Sasuke? My begging you not to leave, or was it your ignorance to anyone else's feelings?" I burst out. All my rage that had been buried years ago was being let out.

"Sakura, I told you I could never love someone like you to protect you from my curse!" Sasuke exclaimed, "I couldn't drag you into the mess my brother made of my family! Why do you think I left? I left to make you forget about me and those stupid childish feelings!"

"Childish? My feelings are childish? You know nothing about love Sasuke! You wouldn't let anyone, not even your best friend get close after what Itachi did to your parents!" I knew I had stepped out of line but I was hurt.

"I didn't want him to hurt you, Sakura; I did it to protect you..." Sasuke knew he was losing.

"From what? He was caught Sasuke, they caught him the next day. He couldn't hurt us."

"Like you know, Itachi escaped a week before I left Sakura; he was after me and anyone I was close to."

"What..."

"Sakura, I came back because he was killed. My uncle killed him Sakura, my only brother, my parents, they're dead and gone. I lost everything I cared about. I returned to restore the old friends I once had...and to see you."

"Me?" I gulped. Sasuke hadn't talked so freely, since the night his parents were murdered by his brother.

"Sakura, every day I thought about my actions and how they affected everyone. I was keeping in touch with Naruto to see how everyone was doing. I worried about how much I had hurt you. When he said you had long since forgotten me, I thought it may be safe to return. I thought I was over my crush and we could be friends...but now seeing you, I'm wrong."

"What are you saying Sasuke?" I demanded.

"Sakura, I love you, I've always loved you. Ever since the day Naruto introduced us, I knew you were the girl to give my heart to." Sasuke looked into my eyes. Not a hint of hesitation in his voice. He was serious.

"I-I have to go home..." I turned to run, Sasuke calling my name as I ran to the safety of my home.

I made it to my room and dropped on the bed. Then the waterworks started. I cried and cried. I cried for my broken heart, I cried for my confusion and I cried harder when I realized I still love Sasuke Uchiha.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm confused about everything. I want to be with Naruto but now I don't know. Sasuke returned. He really did love me all along. What am I going to do? _

_-Sakura_

_

* * *

_

**I am evil! Well like always review with you're opinions and anger :) Sorry the chapter is short, I'll try to make the next one longer..It may be another week or more for the next one....**


	9. The bridge

**I wrote this up pretty quick. Seriously, this story isn't turning out the way I had orginally planned but whatever. I'm trying to get this finished as quickly as possible. Yep so I really didn't know what I was gonna do next. Sorry in advance about the SasuSaku hints. (haha sasuke is sooo out of character right now. I love it :3)**

**I own nothing **

* * *

My mother finally came up to comfort me. Of course I screamed at her to go away. She eventually left. I felt even more alone now. I grabbed my sheets and pulled them over my head. I was probably acting like the biggest baby in the world but I have no idea what to do. As if on cue, the phone rang. I sniffed and decided to answer. Ino's all too cheery voice was on the other line.

"Sakura, you'll never guess what just happened! Kiba totally just asked me out! I am so happy right now." She announced before I could usher out a hello.

"Gee Ino, that's great news."

"Yeah I-wait a minute Sakura what's wrong?" She must have noticed the change in my voice. Like most people, when I'm upset, my voice gets all high pitched and squeaky.

"Nothing Ino, I'm really happy for you." I lied.

"Really Sakura, did anyone ever tell you that you suck at lying? Seriously what's up?" Did I mention I'm a terrible liar?

"I can't talk about it Ino, it's really personal." Ino may be a good friend but I'm not ready to admit to her about my crush.

"Oh, I see, you must be kind of jealous of me and Kiba." Ino said it slowly.

I frowned, why would I be jealous of her and Kiba?

"No Ino, I..."

"Sakura, you still kind of like him don't ya? Well since you liked him first, I guess I can just call it off with me and him." She was such a good friend.

"No, I'll be fine. Ino seriously, he told me himself that he liked you."

"Well okay-wait a minute, he said that to you and you didn't tell me?" Oh crap.

"Well yeah, but Ino I promised not to say anything!" I responded.

"Humph, you should have said something to me sooner." She sounded ticked.

"Why? Then you'd expect too much from him waiting to see if he had the guts to say anything." I wasn't making things better for her.

"Umm since when do you care? You always tell me things that concern me. Unless..." Ino was most likely tapping her chin, deep in thought.

"Unless what?" I was getting nervous.

"Unless he knows something..."

"Wha-no way Ino, what are you talking about?" Great job Sakura, grab that shovel and keep digging that hole of yours. I need to learn to just shut up.

"Ha ha! He knows a secret about you that would totally destroy your life! That's why you wouldn't say anything! I am so smart." She was so gloating.

"Umm, yeah you caught me." I decided to play along.

"So, what is it?"

"What's what?"

"What's the secret?" Of course she'd ask this. Why don't I think before I speak?

"I don't know what you're talking about Ino."

"C'mon Sakura, tell me, I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"Ino, there is nothing to tell."

"Well then, I'll just ask Kiba."

"Good luck with that."

"Egh, you can be so difficult Sakura. Well I have to go to bed. Night Sakura."

"Night Ino, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Eww, bugs, Sakura why did you say that? Now I'll never get to sleep!" Ino whined.

"Bye Ino!" I hung up before she could complain some more.

Oddly, as I put my phone down, I felt a lot better. Well, at least I didn't feel like crying anymore. I changed into some pj's and curled up in my bed. The moon shone through the curtains. I decided that I'd let things settle overnight.

The moon shone brightly in the sky. Sasuke sat quietly on the roof of Naruto's house. Ilia and Naruto were fast asleep inside. He thought over the evening. Things hadn't gone as he had pictured them. Sakura was shocked by his sudden appearance but that was to be expected. What he hadn't expected was the overwhelming feelings that took hold of him at the very sight of her. She had definitely grown up from the whiny kid she was. He was expecting her to gush over him as she used to. As conceited as it may sound, he thought he was a fairly good looking teen. He thought about her reaction to his confession. She looked so confused. He smiled to himself as he got down from the roof. He was transferring to the high school in Konoha and couldn't wait until Monday.

Sasuke quietly went back into Naruto's home. Tomorrow he'd be looking for a place of his own to live. As he walked by Naruto's room, he had the sudden urge to go in. Sitting on Naruto's dresser was his cell phone. Sasuke checked through it and found Sakura's number. He quickly memorised it and put the phone back. Smiling to himself he went into the guest room.

The bright morning sun shone through the curtains and over my thin eyelids. I grumbled and opened my eyes. It was six AM. Ugh. I turned over and tried to fall back asleep. I was having such a good dream too. After tossing and turning for a few minutes, I gave up and threw the sheets off of me. I looked out my window. The rising sun gave hope for a nice day. The snow from earlier in the week had melted, leaving a nice shine on the leaves and grass. I decided it would be the perfect day for a walk.

I threw on some old yoga pants and a thin t-shirt. I went downstairs and saw my mother sitting at the table, drinking a steaming mug of hot chocolate. (She doesn't like caffeine) She smiled and tapped the chair beside her. I sat down and grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket.

"Good morning dear, isn't kind of early to be out and about?" She asked me. I knew she wanted to talk about last night.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night mom." I apologized.

"It's okay dear, I was young once too. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Okay, well umm..."

"It's about Naruto isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" I was surprised.

"Sakura, I'm your mother, I just know these things. Plus I see the way you look at him. I can tell you really like him."

"I do but, yesterday I was going to tell him how I felt then Sasuke was there..."

"Sasuke is back in Konoha? Oh dear, I see the predicament you're in."

"It wouldn't have been a problem but then he said he was in love with me. Mom, I don't know what I should do."

"Well, I suggest you think about how you really feel about both boys." Mom stood up and dumped out the remaining contents of her cup.

"I have been thinking about it. I'm going for a walk." I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

I walked to the park. The trees, covered in mist, were sparkling as the sun shone on their leafy branches. I sat on an empty bench. The birds overhead chirped as the morning sun took to the sky with full force. I was enjoying the solitude of the park when my phone went off. I glanced down at the message displayed on the screen. I didn't recognize the number so I opened the message.

_Sakura, meet me by the bridge at noon. We need to talk. _

I wondered who it could be. Nobody but my friends and family had my number. Then again, Ino had mentioned before about getting a new phone. Maybe she just hadn't given me the number. I replied to the message and stood up. Noon was five hours away. I had to kill some time until then.

I finished my walk and went home to shower. After the refreshing shower, I changed into some jeans and a red shirt. I grabbed my school bag and pulled out a book I'd been reading. I passed the rest of the time reading. At eleven thirty, I headed to the old bridge. By this time, many people were out shopping and playing. Kids were screaming and laughing. I smiled as I past the little ice cream hut. The kids inside were throwing sprinkles at each other. The bridge was just ahead.

I got there expecting to see Ino. Instead, Sasuke was perched on the railing. He smiled as I came to a stop just four feet from him.

"Morning Sakura" He smiled brightly, "I wasn't sure if you were gonna show up."

My heart skipped a beat when he said my name.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I confessed my feelings to you and you ran away. I want to know how you feel about me." Sasuke looked me dead in the eye as he spoke. I gulped as I thought about it. There was no way I could lie, but I couldn't tell him about Naruto, especially since I didn't really know how I felt.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto came bounding out of nowhere. He had a huge grin plastered on his face. I silently thanked the gods that Naruto showed up when he did. Now I didn't have to answer Sasuke's question.

"Naruto, I thought you were hanging out with Kiba today." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Well yeah but when I went over, he was making out with Ino and sorry but that is just plain disturbing. So then I was all like Sasuke is chilling at the bridge. Then I came here and you guys were here." Naruto hopped up beside Sasuke on the rail.

"I completely forgot about Ino and Kiba dating." I giggled. Sasuke was not pleased by Naruto's entrance.

"Isn't there somewhere else you should be?" Sasuke asked. Naruto, not taking a hint just smiled.

"No, why would I need to be anywhere else? And now that I think about it, why are you two hanging out?"

"Well Sasuke texted me to meet him here..." I was about to explain when Sasuke cut in.

"We're on a date Naruto so buzz off."

Naruto's cheery face fell. He looked utterly destroyed. My heart completely stopped. I wasn't on a date with Sasuke.

"Naruto, that isn't true..."

"It's okay Sakura. I'll just leave." He turned around and left as instantly as he had shown up.

I turned around and glared at Sasuke.

"Why did you say that?" I demanded, anger seething through my voice. Sasuke just smirked.

"The only way to get rid of a pest is to squash them." He jumped of the railing and walked away.

I stood there, confused by what he had just said.

"Where are you going?" I hollered.

"I got my answer so I'm out of here. Later Sakura."

I watched him leave. Then what he said registered in my brain. He knew about my crush on Naruto. What was worse was that there was no way I could stop him from saying anything. I was doomed.

* * *

**There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter and if you spotted any mistakes, sorry I didn't read over it again. Reviews always welcome :3**


End file.
